The Look - Part 2
by TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: Red and Liz deal with their emotions. Set right after the Hanger Scene. I recommend reading Pt 1 first but this can be read independently.


**The Look – Part 2**

Even though he knew she wasn't dead, seeing her laying on the floor like that, in the fixed position with someone else's blood around her made his heart stop. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of grief gripping his heart, grief that one felt when a loved one died. He had to keep telling himself that she was alive and safe now. He impatiently kept checking his watch, to the point where Mr. Kaplan fixed him with a deadly stare and pointed towards the jet.

"Raymond, you're starting to piss me off." Mr. Kaplan's voice caused Liz to open her eyes and look up.

"Red, look at me" Lizzie says softly.

Red brought his eyes down to meet hers, and he saw the warmth and love reflected there that he hasn't seen in another's eyes directed at him in a very very long time. She reached her hand out to him which he quickly took between both of his own. His thumb absently rubbing against her scar in a soothing manner. Lizzie squeezed his hands back in reassurance, never breaking eye contact.

"It's ok. We'll be finished here soon and we can go." She whispered to him, knowing what he needs more than anything right now, because she needed the same. Caught in their personal moment, the sound of Mr. Kaplan clearing her throat made them jump. Embarrassed, Lizzie brought her hand back down to lay on her abdomen so the photos can be taken.

"I'm sorry Kate, I just hate seeing her like this fake or not." Red gave her an apologetic look. "I'll stay still."

The next twenty minutes were the longest of Red's life. He wanted nothing more than to whisk Liz away and keep her locked up for the rest of their lives. After Mr. Kaplan had finished with Liz, Red wasted no time pulling her into his arms, desperately needing the contact. He held onto her tightly, she could feel his body vibrating as she clung onto him. He was her life line, he had been willing to give up everything for her. His resources, all the evidence he had on the Cabal, everything he worked so hard for, so that she could live. He, Raymond 'Red' Reddington, loved her, Elizabeth Keen, with every bone in his body, she no longer doubted this fact. No longer did she fear him, no longer did she hate him.

She, Elizabeth Keen, loved him, Raymond Reddington with every fiber of her being, and if she was being completely honest with herself, it terrified her. After the whole Tom fiasco, the thought of letting another man in close enough to her heart, to be vulnerable around, was not something she was all together comfortable with. Red was different though, he wasn't like other men, and she knew deep down that Red would never hurt her. He had told her since the first day that they met that he would never lie to her, and he hasn't. Granted he has held back information from her, all in the name of her safety, but he's never lied.

After the pictures were sent to Aram, Red and Lizzie made their way back to the car to head back to the safe house. The drive was quiet, both parties digesting all the events from the past few hours, and both comfortable enough with the companionable silence that no words were needed between them. Liz couldn't help but watch Red as he drove, he looked so drained yet still on edge, ever vigilant for the next possible threat. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and block out the world. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled, he had laced his fingers with hers the second he got the car rolling, his thumb gently stroking her index finger. The need for physical contact now is more than just a convenience, it's a comfort, a reminder that Solomon hadn't taken them from one another. They pulled up to the safe house and saw the ambulance that had taken Dembe away pull out of the driveway.

Wordlessly Red parked the car and went around to Lizzie's side, helping her out. His hand never leaving hers as they walked up to the house. Red stopped in the entrance way and turned to Liz.

"I'm going to go see how Dembe's doing. Do you want to come with me or do you want to rest?"

"I'm coming with you to see him Red. I need to see him." She barely held in the tears as she thought about him. She quickly choked back her tears as Red pulled her into a hug before leading her to Dembe's room, when they got to the closed door both of them steeled themselves for what they might see on the other side. Red slowly opened the door and they both took a sharp breath in.

Dembe, normally so strong and imposing, looked so weak laying in that bed, with tubes and wires coming out of him. Liz didn't hold back the tears this time, letting them slide down her cheeks freely. Her heart breaking for the man who had saved not only her life but Red's as well. She looked at Red when he tightened his grip on her hand and her heart broke even more. The look of pure anguish and guilt on Red's face caused her tears to fall harder.

"Oh Red…he looks so…so broken."

Releasing her hand, Red walked over to his friend, his brother, and put his hand on top of the man's head. "I will find him Dembe. I will find him and I will make him pay for this. I promise you that."

The venom in his voice made Liz nervous, she knew what he was like when he was in vengeance mode and the thought of him charging into battle with a clouded mind scared her. She came up behind Red and reached out to caress the side of Dembe's head with her fingertips in a soothing motion.

"Come on Ray, let's let him rest up so he can get back to keeping you in line as soon as possible." She placed a kiss on Dembe's cheek before pulling Red out of the room.

They walked upstairs in silence, Red's mind was on vengeance, while Lizzie's was on what happened on the roof. She had sex with Red, no she had made love to Red. No matter that is was fast and hard, she had made love to him, tried to show him what he means to her, and it was amazing! She had frantic sex with Raymond Reddington in a loft after he let a man fall to his death and it was hot. She knew that she should feel something other than lust but she was done hiding how she felt. Just a few hours earlier that asshole had tried to give her a new hole in her head to breathe out of was hot, so she had a hard time giving a damn about him. There was a time when she would have yelled at him, called him a monster before fleeing from him as fast as she could, but now she wasn't even daunted by the complete lack of remorse from him. She understood him. Because she realized, that at the end of the day, she would do the same thing for him. That thought should scare her, but instead it inflamed her.

They got to the top of the stairs, and Liz was a bit surprised when Red didn't let go of her hand to go to their separate rooms, instead he opened the master bedroom and lead her in. Once the door clicked shut, Red pulled her into his arms again, holding her tight, needing to feel her warmth against him. Liz was taken back when she felt something wet on her neck, his body started shaking and she knew he was crying. Red wasn't a man to show his emotions, in fact he was infamous for being an emotionless bastard. So the fact that he felt comfortable enough with her to completely drop his armor and allow his emotions to run freely, meant more to her than words could express. She needed to be strong for Red right now. He's has been strong for her so many times through her breakdowns and temper tantrums, it's her turn to return the favor, to be his shoulder, his rock.

"Oh Ray. It's okay." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, gently stroking the back of his head. "Shh, it's okay love. Dembe will be fine. I'm fine. It'll be okay Ray."

He clung to her and let out all his pain and anguish, not giving a single fuck about who could hear him. She couldn't hold back her own emotions anymore and joined him in releasing her pain. They stood there for what seemed like hours, two souls opening up and cleansing themselves, a balm for one another. Red's sobs were the first to subside, tremors still racked his body. After a few more minutes they both calmed down, pulling back from each other they couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their appearance. They were a mess. Literally.

Simultaneously, they brought their hands up to each other's faces and gently wiped away the remaining tears. Red pressed his forehead against hers and whispered softy. "I meant what I said earlier. I love you Lizzie, I love you so much that it hurts."

"I love you too Ray. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, and I'm even sorrier for all the hateful things I've said to you." She pulled back with her hands on his face, she smiled at the shine in his eyes.

Red nuzzled his face into her palms, placing his hands on her hips pulling her body tightly against his own. Stepping back, he led her into the bathroom where he quickly turned on the shower. Turning back to her, he took his time undressing her, planting firm kisses to different parts of her body as he went, she tried to touch him but he kept pinning her hands to her side. Once he got her complete naked he tossed her bloody clothes into the trashcan. Hell, he really wants to toss them in a fire, permanently erasing what happened today, maybe later. Finally he allowed her to touch him. He hands went straight for the buttons of his vest. Red had undressed her with the utmost care, and she was going to do the same to him.

In the loft, she didn't have time to really acquaint herself or explore his body but now, she has the time, and the place. His vest and tied were quickly stripped off his body, her hands working on the buttons on his dress shirt. With every button undone came a section of skin that received a kiss until the shirt was complete off. His pants, boxers and socks soon joined the rest on the floor.

Once both of them are completely undressed, Red followed her into the shower, ushering her under the hot spray first. Feeling the warm water run down her body, allowing her muscles to relax for the first time all day, Lizzie can't help but let out a contented sigh. Completely soaked, warm and relaxed, she turned reached for Red to pull him under the spray with her. As soon as the first drop of hot water touch his skin, his eyes fall shut and Lizzie can literally see his body sag as the stress and tension of the day fall off of him. Overwhelmed with love and care for this man, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms found their way around her waist while the hot water cascades down their bodies. In this moment, they can just…be.

After a beat Red pulled back and grabbed his shampoo, motioning for Lizzie to turn around. Squeezing a liberal amount into his hands, he brought his hands up and started to massage her scalp, working up a good lather. Finished, he pushed her back under the spray and rinsing the suds out of her hair. Reaching for the next bottle, he gently washed her body. Looking at his face, she sees a reverence in the way he looks at her body, no man has ever looked at her that way before, and it was heady. With great care he washed away all of the dirt and blood that found its way to her skin throughout the day. After he rinsed her off, Lizzie grabbed the body and returns the favor with as much attention and adoration as he showed her. Red was so focused on feeling of Liz's hands on his body, he completely forgot about his scars.

Moving her hands from the front of his chest, up over his neck and down over his shoulders, Lizzie's hands ran over what feels like a topographical map. As soon as her hands made contact with his marred skin, she felt Red freeze, he stopped breathing, and waited. He waited for her to start yelling at him, he waited for her to hastily leave him alone in the shower, but to his surprise, she just stepped behind him. Her hands continued to run over his back

"Red…"

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Are these from…from that night?" Her voice was so quite that he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes." He hung his head, still anticipating a violent reaction from her once it sunk in.

"It was you?" She says, her voice filled with wonder. "You were the man who pulled me out of the fire. You saved me!" she finished, her voice getting higher and higher with each passing word.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie." His head dropping to his chest as he went to move away from her, but Lizzie slipped her arms under his and wrapped them around his chest. He brought his hands up to cover hers and clung to her like a drowning person does a life raft.

"Don't you ever apologize to me Raymond! You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. God I love you so much!"

She placed kisses to his back, Red could feel the tears prick his eyes and he didn't stop them from falling. Lizzie held him tighter as the sobs continued, gently rubbing his chest as best she could and alternating between kissing his shoulders and whispering over and over how much she loves him.

With tears in his eyes, Red turned around in her arms and claimed Liz's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. For the next couple of minutes they just held each other and him nuzzling every part of her face, head and neck his nose could reach. Her rubbing his back, familiarizing herself with his sacrifice. All too soon, the water start to get cold bringing them back to reality. Liz reached behind him and quickly shut it off before stepping out of the shower with him. Just like in the shower, they took turns drying each other off before heading for their bed.

Red turned down the blanket and sheets, motioning for her to get in. Liz obeyed, propping herself up on her elbows watching him, she noticed he was hard and she felt herself responding rapidly. He quickly crawled between her legs, trailing kisses up her body as he went.

"Oh god…please Ray." Came her breathless petition, his erection bumped against her clit.

"I want to make love to you Lizzie, nice and slow." He started to move back down her body but was stopped by her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ray please, I need to feel you inside me. You can go as slow as you want but I need you now. There will be time for the extras later." The look in her eyes begged him.

Dropping a kiss to her lips he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. Her back arched higher off the bed the further in he went. She unwrapped her legs and spread them a little, tightening herself around him, the deep groan that reverberated from his chest made her smile. Once he was buried to the hilt he paused and looked at her.

"I love you Elizabeth."

The tenderness in his voice and the look of pure love in his eyes made hers water again. He kissed away her tears as he slowly pumped in and out of her. Liz brought one hand up to the back of his head holding him in place, the other draped over his shoulder blades. Using one hand he brought her leg up to hook around his waist holding it in place at the knee, he leaned on his other elbow, taking some of his weight off Liz and established a slow and steady rhythm. The only sounds in the room was that of their soft moans and kisses.

Their climaxes came at the same time with each other's names falling from their lips. Once their breathing returned to normal Red gently slid out of Liz, both gasping at the sensation, before he moved to her side. Liz quickly cuddled up to him and buried her fingers in his chest hair. She fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

At first she didn't register what had woken her up from such a peaceful sleep, but after a second or two she felt Red trembling behind her. She tried to settle back down but the pained moan that came from him had her wide awake. She tried to roll over to face him but his grip on her was like a vice.

"No Lizzie! No!" Red mumbled in his sleep. She tried to pry his hands of her but that only served to tighten them.

"Please, Salomon…don't." His voice became more strained and Liz realized he was having a nightmare.

She tried once more to unwrap his arms from around her and was successful. Immediately she turned to face him and she felt her heart breaking at the site of him. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and tears where slowly falling down his face. She gently stroked his cheek trying to wake him.

"Ray! Wake up baby! Come on Ray." She said in soft tones. "I'm right here love. Come on open your eyes for me."

"No Salomon please…please…don't hurt her...Lizzie!" She left the tear sting her eyes at his pleas, his twitching becoming more forceful. She slowly coaxed him into his back and placed her hand on his chest gently rubbing.

"Raymond I need you to wake up love!" She says again louder, applying more pressure. "Ray, baby come on wake up for me."

"NOOO LIZZIEEE!" Suddenly he sat straight up, the scream tearing from his throat. He looked around the room with terror in his eyes, his brain still thinking he was in the nightmare world.

"Raymond?" He whipped his head around at the sound of her voice.

"Lizzie?" It was more so a question than a statement, his brain still foggy.

"I'm right here Ray. You were having a nightmare." Realizing she really is there with him, alive and safe he pulled her into his lap and crushed her body against his. She ran a hand over his back, the other one holding his head to her, quietly saying sweet nothings in his ear.

"You're ok Ray. I'm okay, I'm safe here with you." She pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Red took a deep shaky breath in. "I dreamt that Dembe didn't show up and Solomon tore your clothes off and starting cutting you up, and I couldn't get to you. Then he opened his pants and he…" Red faltered, the tears springing to his eyes. "I couldn't protect you. I tried to break free but I couldn't." He finished as the tears streamed down his face.

Gently caressing his cheek with her hand, she wiped the tear away. "But Dembe did come and you did save me Red. I'm right here with you, safe and sound."

Reaching for his right hand, she captured it with her own and brought it up to lay flat against her naked chest, her heart beating rapidly beneath his palm. "This beats for you Red. I'm not going to let anything take me away from you."

The fire in her eyes reassured him somewhat. He laid back down with her still on top of him refusing to let go. Liz placed her ear above his heart, needed to hear it beat. "I love you Lizzie. So damn much."

"I love you too Red. Always."

The End


End file.
